


Sure as the Morning Sun

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bodyguard, Canonical Character Death, Crossroads, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Feels, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. All she could do was wait at the crossroads.





	Sure as the Morning Sun

Saber couldn't breathe at that moment, the weight of such guilt returning to her in full force. "Irisviel, I…."

She tried to protect her, to save her. Irisviel had long accepted her fate. Saber thought that she could let go for once, to put the past behind her. She had looked to who she once was for guidance, to keep her steady during the Holy Grail War, when all seemed lost. She fought with all her might, with sharp swings of her sword, and deeper wounds left from her.

Irisviel's kind eyes, her sweet voice, her zest for life, and her stubbornness never ceased to amaze Saber, even when times were dire, when she knew why she was created, and why she existed in this world. She was force of nature that made her heart ache, tears gather in her eyes, and her body heavy with feeling.

"I'm so sorry…I, I tried…"

 _Not_   _enough_!

These unspoken words roared at her, making Saber flinch and buckle to her knees, her hands grasping onto the pommel of her sword, the only thing keeping her rooted to this world.

All she could do was wait at the crossroads, the light above her shining above her from the darkening skies. Wait for what was beyond the horizon, after such a perpetual conflict had come to an end, at great cost.

Saber then felt a warmth, loving and gentle, upon her face, her breath hitched at a familiar touch.

"Saber, my king, you did enough…"

Saber lifted her head, snapping out of her guilt-ridden daze, and she swore that she heard Irisviel, her voice oh so familiar, filled with a gentle hope.

Hope. She had almost forgotten that.

Saber let the tears roll down her face as she smiled softly, the ache in her chest replaced with a newborn tenderness, an awakened hope that was sure as the morning sun.


End file.
